The Phantom's Angel
by Kristine Von Wharson
Summary: Takes place 12 yrs after Christine leaves Erik. To see who the Phantom's Angel is, Read it!
1. Default Chapter

The Phantom's Angel

Chapter 1

The young girl walked her way down the dark halls. She reached a lake, with a garden of red roses. She knelt by the bed and smelled the luscious sent of flowers. "Rose! Hurry up. It's way past your bedtime." Her father called from the small boat on the water. "Coming Papa!" she said, plucking a rose and getting in the boat. "That's my girl. How was your ballet rehearsal?"

"Oh, Papa, it was wonderful! Madame Giry said I could be the Swan Princess for the actual Opera! Isn't that exciting?" the young girl said, getting out of the boat and crawling on to the shore. "Very exciting. I think you'll be the most beautiful Swan Princess there is." Her father said, picking the small child up in his arms.

"Papa, will you come to the Opera this week? I really want you there. All the other girl's parents are there, and when they ask me where you were, I don't know what to say. Usually by then, Madame Giry comes over and excuses me, but I want to tell them that you were there. Please Papa?" she said, crawling into her bed.

"You know I can never tell you no. Alright, I'll go, and I'll watch you, but you must promise me one thing."

"What?" she said with a yawn.

"You won't be frightened of the large crowd, like you were two weeks ago."

"He-he. I promise. _Bonne nuit_ papa."

"_Bonne nuit _little Lottie." He said, closing the door to the girl's room.

The man was never married to a woman. He found the girl as a baby under the Opera Populaire, and adopted her as his own. As she grew, he grew to love her, just as any father would, but he always feared that she would become scared of him because of his face. He was the famous 'Opera Ghost' of The Paris Opera Populaire. He once loved a woman, but she could never love him back, so he let her go. The young child, Rose, grew to look like her, but he would never think that maybe this child was Christine's and she wanted him to have someone to love. The young girl was perfect in every way. She had ivory silky skin; light auburn locks of curled hair, deep green eyes with golden flecks within them and a small frame. It was true that the young girl was smaller than the other girls, but she was tough. She had fought many of the Actors and actresses young sons, including the young Vicomte James de Chagny. They did become friends, and his mother was the lead Diva, but her father told her never to talk to her. Rose admired the Countess, giving up her reputation of being a countess to be an actress. She never met the Count de Chagny, but she had seen him a few times with his son. She had just turned eleven that day, and James Eleventh Birthday was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The girl awoke to an empty house, as usual. Her father had to leave every morning to get her things, such as food, clothes and maybe some new toys. She quickly changed from her nightgown into her ballet dress and her ballet shoes. She walked out in the kitchen and grabbed her lunch her papa made her. She grabbed her cloak and draped it over her shoulders and headed to the boat at the dock. She jumped in and shoved off with her smaller ebony staff. Her father had a staff just like it, but it was much, much taller. She reached the other side, and mounted her horse, Midnight. She rode him to the staircase and tied him to the pole. She ran up the many flights of stairs, and just barely made it to rehearsal. "Mademoiselle, I thought you weren't going to make it. What took you so long?" Madam Giry said as Rose took her place at the stretching pole.

"Papa didn't wake me this morning. I got up late."

"I see. Well, today is James birthday, so we will not have rehearsal, but a party for him. I want you all to return to your rooms and change into your best. Meg will come and get you. Except you Rose, I want you to come with me."

The other girls left, and Madame Giry took Rose to her apartment in the Opera Populaire. "Rose, this is the Eighth time this has happened this season. I can't stall rehearsals, and I don't want to lose my best dancer. Promise me you'll come on time from now on."

"I promise. It's just papa and I got in late last night and I couldn't get Midnight to go any faster. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Your father will be here tomorrow to watch you dance, and I know he'll be proud. Now, let's get you something else to wear to the party huh?"

Madame Giry grabbed a beautiful red gown for Rose to wear. She let her borrow her diamond pendant and earrings, and a pair of Meg's old red ballet shoes, that she wore once. They arrived at the party as the others came with Meg, Madame Giry's daughter.

"Rose! Come here!" young James called pulling his parents arms as he ran to her. "Rose, these are my parents, Count Raoul and Countess Christine de Chagny."

She gave them her hand and said, "Bonjour, James has told me so much about you both. You are a really good singer Madame. I admire you for it."

"Thank you Rose. Do you sing?" Christine asked.

"Yes, my papa teaches me every night before bedtime. And then in the morning, I come here and dance. I love to do both."

"Who is your father Mademoiselle?"

"Rose! Come, I need your help." Madame Giry called.

"Excuse me. Yes, Madame Giry?"

"Come, your father calls."

"Uh-oh. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"I don't know. He's waiting up on the rafter."

"Okay. I'll go see him." Rose said, climbing the staircase. "Papa? Are you up here?"

"Rosalyn…Come here." He said very sternly.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What did I do papa? Am I in trouble?"

"No. I don't want you to talk to Christine. You can play with James, but don't talk to his mother. Understood?"

"Yes papa. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"_Tres bien, amante. Je amour tu."_

"_Je amour tu aussi _papa._"_ She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She walked down the stairs and made her way about the party for James, trying to avoid Madame Christine. The party ended, and James and Rose said their good-byes. She walked through the corridors to the main hallway; not realizing someone was following her. She walked through a secret passageway, and let it close. She headed down the passageway, taking a lit torch with her. She made her way to Midnight and untied him from the post. She gave him some sugar cubes, and then mounted him. She rode him back down the many ramps and made it to the lake. She boarded her boat and went home. She entered her home, smelling dinner cooking in the kitchen. She walked in, and looked in the big pot. "Mmmm, _piment_! My favorite soup!"

"I knew you'd like it. Chili's always was your favorite since you were wee little. I remember you would eat it, and end up having it all over your face. Hmm, you were such a cute baby. And now, you're growing into a fine young lady." Her father said, pulling her up off the ground.

"He-he. Come on papa, I'll set the table, and you can serve. Then, I'll clean up, if you wash the pot."

"All right, sheesh! You're so _bossy_!"

"If I'm the bossy one, then what are you?"

"I'm the one who makes you laugh! Come here you!" he said, pulling her close to him and tickling her madly. Her laughter filled the house, and ran through the caves around them. A knock came to the door. They both looked at it, she in fear. He set her down and whispered, "Rose, I want you to hide. Get under the table and stay there."

"Okay." She climbed under the table and lowered the tablecloth around her. She heard the door open.

"What are you doing here?" she heard her father say.

"Erik! I've missed you so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

She crawled out from under the table, and found her father, his face drained of color. She went to the door, and found Christine standing at the doorway. "Rose. I knew you would be here. Erik, she's so beautiful."

"Christine, please don't."

"Papa, what's going on?" she said, clutching to his side.

"I'm going to take you home. You're my daughter."

"No. I am not. He is my papa, Monsieur de Chagny is not my father." She said, pulling herself behind her father.

"No, Monsieur de Chagny is not your father. You're right. Erik is your father. And I your mother."

"What?" both Erik and Rose said, she coming out from behind her father.

"Christine, that was only once. And it was about eleven years ago. That would mean that…"

"Yes. Rose and James are twins. She was born at 11:30 at night, and James at 12:12 the next morning. They're both yours. Raoul never found out about Rose, because I had them while he was away. I had Madame Giry took Rose down to you, and we kept James. Erik, I am so sorry that you had to find out this way, and I'm sorry Rose that I wasn't there for you. I should go; Raoul could be looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow at dress rehearsal, Rose. Au revoir."

She left, closing the door. They stood there in silence, just thinking. 'I really am her father. I have a son. James. So, Christine did love me.'

'I have a mother, and a brother? The countess de Chagny is my mother? And papa really is my father… Wait, that means that Christine and Raoul don't have children…Christine does, with papa. Oh my God! The COUNTESS is my MOTHER! The person I have admired is really my mother.'

He turned to his daughter, saying "Well, I think we can skip your singing lessons for tonight. Um, I am going to bed early. You?"

"No, I'm going to eat, and clean it up and then go to sleep. Okay papa?"

"Sure. I'll wake you in the morning. Don't be late for rehearsals again. _Bonne nuit little Lottie._"

"_Bonne nuit_ papa."

She quickly ate her chili, and washed her plates. She walked into her room and changed into her nightgown and went to bed.


End file.
